


X marks the spot (podfic)

by neverthelessthesun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Seduction, bodypaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: When Steve brings home a skin-friendly, edible body marker, it leads to all sorts of things. Nice, sexy, things. Podfic of salable_mystic's lovely work X marks the spot.





	X marks the spot (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [X marks the spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774506) by [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic). 



> Hello and thanks for clicking! 
> 
> Huge thanks to the author salable_mystic for allowing me to podfic this. Make sure if you like this work, you give the author kudos and comments too!
> 
> AIA for the way my voice sounds in this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Mp3 Download [HERE](http://s000.tinyupload.com/index.php?file_id=00252443200854419163)


End file.
